Deep Heart
by QueenShae
Summary: no summary,,,sorry


**Deep Heart**

**.**

**By ****QueenShae**

**.**

**Genre : Romance****,Angst,Happy**

**Main Pair : ****EunHae**

**Disclaimer :**

**Eunhae milik mereka sendiri fict ini milik saya**

**Rate : M **

**Warn : gaje, typo(s), abal, aneh dsb**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy reading all ~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

*Lee Donghae POV*

~flashback~

Saat itu mungkin adalah saat dimana aku mulai mengawali semua rasa sakit hati ini.

Semuanya dimulai dari empat tahun yang lalu saat pertama kali aku berangkat sebagai murid SMA, aku menaiki bus pertamaku dan melihatnya duduk didepan tempatku.

Entah mengapa aku terus memperhatikannya sebenarnya karena seragam yang kami pakai samajadi aku merasa beruntung setidaknya aku bisaberangkat dengan seseorang meskipun kami tidak saling mengenal. Saat itu dia sedang menelpon seseorang aku hanya mendengar jika dia sedikit terganggu dengan pembicaraan yang sedang dia bicarakan, aku menebak itu pasti yoeja cingunya dia seperti tidak terlalu suka ditanya-tanya tentang bagaimana perasaanya pertama kali masuk SMA.

Entah mengapa aku teus memperhatikanya sampai saat dia menoleh dan pertama kali kami bertatap mata 'deg' perasaan apa itu tampan itu yang aku pikirkan dia menunjukan senyum dengan gusi yang terlihat manis.

Dia memutuskan sambungan teleponya walaupun sepetinya orang yang sedang dia ajak bicara menolaknya.

Kami sudah sampai dipemberhentian bus saat turun dia menungguku dan mengajakku berkenalan

"anyeong Lee Hyukjae imnidha kau murid baru?aku juga mari kita jalan bersama!"

Aku mengamatinya setengah terkejut atas sikapnya yang mudah bergaul itu

"oeh ne anyeong aku Lee Donghae baiklah aku juga khawatir karena takut tidak ada teman"

Kami mulai memperkenalkan diri dari tempat tinggal kami sampai sekolah menengah kami dan dia juga membahas perbincangannya ditelepon dengan seseorang tadi saat didalam bus

"ah aku sangat muak dia terus bertanya bagaimana persiapanku aku harus menjaga hatiku dan jangan dekat-dekat dengan yoeja manapun huh apa-apaan dia memerintahku seenaknya" dia terlihat sangat frustasi

"mungkin dia khawatir karena namja cingunya berbeda sekolah dengannya itu wajar dalam setiap hubungan kan?"

Dia tertawa mendengar perkataanku lagi-lagi aku terpesona oleh tawanya itu

"dia bukan yoeja cinguku mana mungkin aku mau berpacaran dengannya,dia hanya teman kecilku dia masih kelas tiga sekolah menegah pertama dia selalu mengikutiku dia anak bos ayahku diperusahaan jadi aku mau tidak mau selalu menurutinya agar ayahku tidak terkena masalah meskipun aku terganggu dengan anak itu,lagi pula Donghae-shi dia namja bukan yoeja"

Oeh...namja aku terkejut dengan apa yang dia katakan apa namja itu sama denganku menyukai sesama jenis?

Mulai saat itu kami sangat dekat meskipun kami tidak berada dikelas yang sama namun kami selalu berangkat dan pulang bersama bahkan saat istirahatpun kami bersama tak jarang dia bermain kerumahku hanya sekedar curhat atau bermain playstation

Seperti hari itu dia bermain dirumahku

"Donghae-ah lama-lama aku bisa gila mengurusi tingkah laku Sungmin dia benar-benar cerewet sekali kenapa ada mahluk seperti itu aku tau dia tidak normal dia menyukaiku tapi hahhahahaha yang benar saja entu saja aku masih normal aku sama sekali tidak mempunyai perasaan seperti itu terhadapnya"

~deg~

Apa ini tiba-tiba perasaanku sangat kecewa sedih dan takut bagaimana kalau dia tau selama ini aku juga memendam perasaan terhadapnya,entah mengapa mataku terasa berat ya aku ingin menangis saat itu

"apa menurutmu aku harus mempunyai yoeja cingu?tapi aku takut dia akan meneror yoeja yang dekat denganku dulu juga sering seperti itu..ahhhhh.. dia benar-benar menakutkan bukankah begitu?"

Aku benar-benar ingin menangis

"ah tentu saja mana mungkin ada orang seperti itu dia seharusnya menghormatimu jika kau bukan seseorang penyuka sesama jenis dia tidak boleh memaksamu kan.."

Tentu saja aku terasa teiris mendengar perkataanku sendiri

Hari-hari kami berjalan seperti biasa kami selalu tertawa dan bersama sampai saat itu datang.

Di pertama hari kenaikan kami seseorang menghampiriku ya Hyukjae menghampiriku dia tidak sendirian dia memperkenalkan seorang namja kepadaku Lee Sungmin, seseorang yang selalu Hyukjae atau Eunhyuk begitu kami biasa memanggilnya selalu ceritakan padaku.

Sejak hari itu kami selalu bertiga namun hanya mereka berdua yang terlihat aktif berbincang-bincang singmin selalu memonopoli Eunhyuk dia tidak suka melihat Eunhyuk berdekatan dengan siapapun bahkan namja sekalipun.

Eunhyuk juga jarang mampir kerumahku karena Sungmin selalu mengikutinya kemanapun hingga saat yang paling aku takuti itu datang.

Malam itu eunhyuk mengunjungiku dia ijin menginap ditempatku karena ayah dan ibunya sedang keluar kota dan dia menghindari sungmin yang berusaha menginap dirumahnya.

Kami berbincang-bincang sampai larut aku merasa senang saat itu momen seperti itu yang hilang setelah kehadiran sungmin

"ah sudah malam ayo kita tidur donghae-ah"

Kami tidur diranjang yang sama saat itu dia masih bercerita tentang sesuatu lalu tiba-tiba di memiringkan posisi tidurnya aku terkejut dan ikut memiringkan posisiku sebenarnya aku tidak tahan dengan posisi itu

"donghae-ah aku akan keluar negri saja setelah lulus aku tidak tahan dikota yang sama dengan sungmin uhm..." oh tidak dia mempoutkan bibirnya begitu terlihat manis dan segar aku tidak tahan dan tiba-tiba cup aku mengecup bibirnya kami sama-sama terkejut saat itu dia bergegas berdiri dan aku masih tidak sadar atas apa yang aku lakuka

"oh eunhyuk-ah mian aku benar-benar tidak bermak..." belum sempat aku melanjutkan perkataanku dia langsung membereskan semua barang-barangnya

"mian donghae-ah aku sepertinya harus pulang kita beremu besok disekolah anyeong"

Tanpa dapat menahanya aku masih duduk diranjangku megutuk semua perbuatanku sendiri aku tau dia pasti jijik dan entahlah membayangkan saja aku ingin menangis.

Malam itu aku tidak dapat tidur aku hanya menangis dan membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Benar saja firasatku eunhyuk sejak kejadian itu selalu menhindariku bahkan saat berpapasan dengankupun dia berpura-pera tidak melihatku,dia benar-benah marah.

Dia mulai berganti-ganti pacar dan selalu bersama wanita berbeda disetiapseminggu sekali bahakan dia sudah tidak menghiraukan sungmin yang selama ini menjadi alasanya tidak berpacaran.

Apakah sebegitu jijiknya dia terhadapku hingga dia melakukan semua itu?

Aku selalu menangis disetiap malamku memikirkan apa yang terjadi kini.

Disekolah aku melihat eunhyuk bersama yoeja yang berbeda dari hari yang kemarin saat mengetahui kehadiranku entah aku rasa dia sengaja dia memegang pinggul yoeja itu dan mulai berciuman panas dengannya aku hanya melewatinya

~tes~ tentu saja aku menangis bukan karena ciuman dan dengan siapa dia melakukannya tetapi karena aku tau dia melakukannya karena ingin menunjukan kepadaku kalau dia normal dan begitu jijik terhadapku aku tau dia melakukannya pasti karena itu.

Dia benar-benar tidak ingin melewatkan momen dimana aku akan memergokinya dengan seorang wanita dia akan memanfaatkan waktu itu untuk menunjukan padaku bagaimana seharusnya laki-laki berhubungan dengan lawan jenis itu yang membuatku sakit. Kenapa dia tidak pukul aku saja saat aku menciumnya atau memaki dengan sumpah serapah yang ingin dia ungkapkan itu mungkin akan membuatku lebih baik dibandingkan mendiamkanku dan berulah seperti itu. Dia tidak hanya mendiamkanku dia menghindariku, aku melihatnya dibelakang sekolah dia sendirian duduk dibawah pohon sakura aku berniat mendekatinya dan ingin meminta maaf aku tidak perduli dengan apa yang akan dia perbuat aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan tidak meminta untuk dimaafkanya karena aku tau itu pasti sangat sulit baginya.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya dia menyadari kehadiranku dia menengok kebelakang dan menatapku aku sedikit takut dia hanya diam aku duduk disampingnya dia masih terdiam

"Eunhyuk-ah mian saat itu aku benar-benar tidak bisa mengendalikan perasaanku aku memang telah lama menyukaimu ya aku akui aku tidak normal aku tau itu, aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan aku tau kau tidak akan pernah memaafkanku mulai sekarang aku tidak akan lagi mengganggumu sekali lagi mian"

Aku meninggalkannya yang masih terdiam dia sama sekali tidak meresponku, aku berlari dan tentu saja menangis sejak saat itu aku tidak pernah berbicara dengannya.

Eunhyuk masih bergonta-ganti pacar tapi dia tidak lagi menunjukan aksi kemesraannya saat aku melewatinya dengan seorang yoeja.

Sampai kelulusan kami masih tidak saling berbicara entahlah setelah ini aku akan ke seoul untuk melanjutkan keperguruan tinggi, mungkin Eunhyuk akan keluar negri dia pernah bilang seperti itu entah aku sudah tidak tau lagi apa-apa tentangnya dan sampai saat ini ya sampai saat ini.

~flashback end~

Setahun aku menjalani kehidupanku di Seoul tanpa seseorangpun yang aku kenal, hari ini seperti biasa aku pergi ke kampus dengan berjalan kaki.

Aku sengaja menyewa tempat yang berdekatan dengan universitas jadi aku sedikit menghemat waktu dan biaya.

*author POV*

Lee Donghae duduk di kursi depan kelasnya dan membaca buku yang dibawanya dia memilih jurusan hukum karena dia ingin menjadi seorang pengacara

"ya Donghae-ah kau sudah menyelesaikan tugasmu?lihat ini punyaku kau mau memberiku saran?aku benar-benar takut jika mendapat nilai F lagi profesor Kim benar-benar tidak suka denganku"

Sindong menyodorkan laporannya dan Donghae hanya meghela nafas karena dia fikir ini berlebihan dia sendiri bukanlah mahasiswa yang selalu mendapat nilai baik namun Sindong selalu memintanya untuk meneliti hasil kerjanya

"Sindong-ah kau tau aku bukan mahasiswa yang pintar kenapa kau selalu percaya padaku?"

Sindong tertawa mendengar perkataan temanya itu

"Donghae-ah kau ini lebih pintar dariku kau selalu mendapat nilai baik minimal B bahakan juga sering mendapat A kau tidak pernah mendapat nilai C atau F"

Donghae hanya pasrah dan melanjutkan membaca hasil kerja Sindong

Tiba-tiba Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya membaca dia menoleh ke pintu kelas

"kau kenapa Donghae-ah?"Sindong ikut memperhatikan kearah pintu karena penasaran

"ah aniyo aku seperti melihat seseorang yang aku kenal"

~apa aku salah lihat, tadi itu seperti hyukjae~

Donghae terus memikirkan apa yang dia lihat tadi dia seperti melihat hyukjae namun dia ragu.

Sepanjang hari ini Donghae disibukan dengan jadwal kuliahnya yang padat sampai jam 3 sore pun dia masih terlihat dikampus.

Saat dia berjalan hendak pulang kerumah seseorang memanggilnya

"Donghae-ah"

Donghae ragu tapi dia hafal siapa pemilik suara itu Donghae berbalik dan benar saja itu adalah Hyukjae laki-laki yang selama ini dia simpan dalam hati Donghae masih tampak terkejut dan berkaca-kaca dia siap menangis melihat sahabat lamanya itu

"Eunhyuk-ah ottoeke?"

Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae yang nampak masih syok atas kehadirannya

"long time no see bagaimana kabarmu?aku tau kau kuliah disini makanya aku menemuimu disini sebenarnya aku juga pindah kesini mulai hari kemarin ,kenapa kau bengong kau tidak suka oeh?"

Eunhyuk menampilkan gummy smilenya tentu saja itu membuat Lee Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa menahan perasaannya

"oh aniyo aku baik kau sendiri bagaimana?kenapa dengan universitasmu sebelumnya?apa kau ada masalah?"

Eunhyuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Donghae dia malah menggeret Donghae untuk berjalan bersama

"nanti saja ceritanya sekarang aku lapar aku sudah menunggumu dari jam 12 tadi berikan makanan untukku diapartemenmu ne?"

Mereka berjalan menuju apartemen Donghae, Donghae hanya memasak ramen untuk Hyukjae karena hanya itu yang masih tersisa

*Donghae Pov*

Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka hal semacam ini akan terjadi kembali kepada kami ya aku merasa bahagia tapi apakah dia sudah melupakan kejadian itu?ini pertama kalinya kami berdua saja ditempatku setelah kejadian malam itu.

Dia tidak berkomentar apa-apa dengan ramyun yang aku sajikan kepadanya dia terlihat menikmatinya atau memang dia sangat lapar saat ini, aku masih tidak bisa memulai pembicaraan tentu saja aku benar-benar takut salah lagi.

Dia bercerita tentang tempat tinggalnya sebelumnya aku hanya mendengarkannya melihatnya seperti ini aku benar-benar bahagia dia seperti dulu tidak ada kecanggungan sama sekali.

Aku tinggalkan eunhyuk bermain playstation sendiri untuk mencuci mangkuk dan panci yang tadi kami gunakan untuk makan.

Aku membayangkan dan berharap momen-momen seperti ini selalu hadir untuk kami sampai aku merasakan tangan memelukku dari belakang kontan aku menjatuhkan manggkuk yang aku pegang kedalam bak cuci piring

"Eunhyuk-ah apa yang kau laku~~`"

Dia memotong perkataanku dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya

"Donghae-ah mianhae,aku selama ini telah berbohong kepadamu dan perasaanku sendiri. Aku selalu menyangkalnya, setelah kejadian malam itu aku baru sadar ada yang aneh pada hatiku aku selalu menghawatirkanmu aku selalu memikirkanmu tapi aku menolak itu semua aku mencoba berhubungan dengan banyak yoeja bahkan selalu menunjukan hal bodoh didepanmuaku hanya ingin menyangkal semua perasaanku tapi aku tidak bisa itu semua semakin membuatku sakit aku mencoba kabur darimu tapi aku tidak tahan lagi"

Aku mencerna setiap perkataannya aku membalikan badanku dan melihatnya menangis . apakah dia berkata yang sesungguhnya?

"Donghae-ah saranghae"

Dia mengatakan kalimat yang selama ini tidak pernah sedikitpun aku membayangkannya.

Dia mendekatkan dirinya semakin dekat apa yang dia lakukan ~chuu~

Dia menciumku perlahan sangat lembut sangat nyaman dan semakin lama semakin dalam dia memelukku semakin erat tak ada perasaan nafsu dalam ciuman kami

"Donhae-ah saranghae"

Aku benar-benar tidak dapat menahannya lagi aku menangis dan memeluknya

"nado saranghae"

Kami berpelukan sangat lama,aku berharap ini akan selamanya meskipun aku tau ini salah namun aku mencintainya ya mencintai sesama namja

~TheEnd~


End file.
